


Bitter

by Marf_Redux



Series: Maker's legacy [5]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: final ghost hyde for Sam Manson, mention of first ghost hyde for Tucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Danny Encounters the last of Sam's ghost hydes an extremely bitter one.
Series: Maker's legacy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1363384
Kudos: 1





	Bitter

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

Bitter

He landed in the park and frowned as the ghost sitting there wasn’t the one he expected. It was a version of Sam glowing orange, it was a completely new one instead of the green one he’d been seeing the last few nights. “Sorry to disappoint you but Vegan Pin up Sam isn’t here tonight,” the ghost said with a mocking laugh. “Tell me boy does the real Sam know how little clothing that green thorn haired naturist wears.

“She does and she isn’t happy about it,” he said wondering what this one would be like. “So your the last one to come out that means the judgement is soon right?” He didn’t think these ghost knew anything about the judgement but as long as they were talking they weren’t attacking him. 

“Probably and I am looking forward to being rid of the others including the original,” the ghost said in a bitter tone. “I think I hate her most of all because for all their faults, the blue obsessive, the red self righteousness, the purple repression, the green plant worshiper or the Yellow desire for dominance.” The ghost paused then for a second, “Or my own bitterness all of our faults come from her.” 

“You hate Sam,” he was surprised so far all of them even the Yellow, Red and Blue ones that seemed to carry a grudge against him specifically didn’t seem to blame anyone else. “Your the first one to say anything like that?” He immediately worried that this ghost might threaten Sam when all of this was over.

“Don’t worry,” she said with a laugh. “I will not harm a hair on her pretentious Goth head even if I am the one given the prize.” The bitter tone made him even more wary of her. “Now if you’ll excuse me I would prefer to be alone because frankly while I like you better than my other selves I don’t think very highly of you.” He felt insulted, “Besides you should go find Tucker and see what his ghost self is up too.”

He felt himself freeze in shock, “Tucker’s got a ghost self?” The ghost nodded with a grimace. “How do you know that?” He had suspected that Tucker might be one of the other people infected with these things but having it confirmed still surprised him.

“Yes, I saw it on the way here, it’s a green one by the way completely different from the goth twit’s.” She began to float away and he only hesitated briefly before flying off to find the ghost Tucker. The orange one seemed incredibly bitter but didn’t seem to be a threat to anyone at the moment and he had no idea what this Green Tucker could be like.

The End.


End file.
